Together, Always
by dirtykinks
Summary: The war is over, now it's time to start living, but will a surprise put a wrinkle in that. One Shot


I have loved the poll I created that has brought me to write this fic, so I've made another one, it's a little different than the first one, in this one any pairing that gets 15 or more votes will be made into a fic. So like the first one please vote. It's meant so much to me that so many people voted, and it's really helped me with my writing. So I would be honored for your continued help and support. And like before even if you have no desire to read them I would still like your input.

* * *

Now that the poll is over it's time to get onto the writing and posting. I'll be posting each fic about once a week till all 6 are posted. Now I finished this a little early and I decided I didn't want to wait a week to post it, bad me. So on to what you've all been waiting for, here is winner number 4, stay tuned for number 3 next week.

To anyone else Harry moving in with the twins and working with them on their shop wouldn't look like anything but friends living and working together, but to their closest friends and family, they knew better. They had been dating since Harry's fifth year, having grown closer together while in the DA. Not that they weren't close before, but it had made them see that they felt more for each other then they thought. Yet for all the people that knew about them Molly and Ginny were as oblivious as ever. Dropping not so subtle hints about Harry and Ginny being together, how perfect it would be if Harry married into the family, by marrying Ginny. Everyone else didn't even need to be told that they were dating, to was so obvious, even to Ron, who you could tell to his face, and he wouldn't be sure you were serious. But now with the war being over and everyone starting to rebuild their world, the small time of freedom from such ideas was gone, and back stronger than ever.

But Harry, Fred, and George tried to move past it all look towards their future, together.

It was a beautiful, rainy day when Harry found out the strangest news he would ever find out. All the years of hiding the pain and scars inflicted on him by his loving relatives made it easy for Harry to hide the mornings he had woken up feeling sick and throwing up. Thinking it was the flu or something Harry had ignored it at first, but while stocking a new product he had overheard a pair of older women talking in front of their newest series of products for small children. They were non harmful little things like bubble makers that made bubbles of all different shapes and colors, stuffed animals that when you said a color they would change into that color, pacifiers that played lullabies softly, and other little bits and bobs. They were talking about their children giving them their first grandchild. At first Harry assumed they were talking about a man and a woman, but when he heard both of their names he was shocked that they were both guys names, John and Logan.

Later that day he made his way down the alley to Flourish and Blotts. Not knowing exactly what he was looking for he wandered around till he found himself in the healing section. He was just about to leave the section after looking for a few minutes and finding nothing, figuring he had misunderstood the women. But as he turned to leave a small red book caught his eye, on a whim he picked it up and looked at the title, _Everything You Need to Know About Male Pregnancy._

Almost dropping the book in shock he couldn't help but stare at it. _This can't be real, my mind must be playing tricks on me,_ he thought to himself as he continued to stare.

Barely even realizing it he walked up to the front desk, payed for it, and walked back up to the flat he lived in with the twins above the shop. It wasn't till later that night that he actually looked at the book and started reading.

 _Everything You Need to Know About Male Pregnancy_

 _By Healer Anita Longbottom - 1674_

 _Male pregnancies are very rare and it is only when you have a strong enough magic between the parents is it possible to conceive a child. While males do not have the proper equipment to naturally conceive, when you have powerful magic it can take on a life of it's own and magically make the impossible possible. There's also a rare potion that can make it possible for a man to conceive a child but it is the hardest potion in the world to make and if made even the slightest bit wrong can kill the drinker, or leave serious permanent damage to their body._

 _The symptoms of male pregnancy are very similar to female that of a female pregnancy, throwing up, weight gain, and mood swings. Yet they are extremely more fragile than a female and are a full twelve months to a females nine. The extra three months are needed for the necessary slow development of the child, as complications have an easier chance to develop if the pregnancy was the same length as a females._

 _The only spell that can detect a male pregnancy is,_ _ **Filius Revelare,**_ _if the light glows blue you are not pregnant, purple for pregnant_ _ **.**_

Harry after reading the detection spell he quickly looked over the wand movements for the spell and then performed the spell. He anxiously waited as a white light came out of the tip of his wand and floated in a ball in front of his stomach. And to his surprise it slowly turned purple. He sat there frozen, unable to decide if he was happy, scared, shocked that he was pregnant, and above all worried as to what would he do.

This was the way the twins found him two hours later after they closed the shop and came up to the flat. Unsure what was going on they went over to him slowly and saw the open book next to him.

" **Filius Revelare?** Isn't that the male pregnancy..."

"Oh crap..."

"Did we."

"Get Harry."

"PREGNANT?"

"Purple means pregnant, right?" George asked Fred as he looked at the ball of light still hovering by Harry's stomach.

"Yes. Dear god, we're gonna have a kid."

Hearing Fred say that they were going to have a kid broke Harry out of his frozen shock, making him faint, and fall the short distance from the edge of the couch to the ground.

"Harry!" Said both twins as they rushed forward, trying to catch him before he hit the ground. They got to him at the same time, just after this legs had made contact with their floor, and just in time to stop the rest of him from hitting the rug. Carefully they lifted him back onto the couch and layed him down.

"Should we call someone?"

"Yeah, but who?"

"Madame Pomfrey, we should make sure everything is ok first, then we can floo anyone else."

"Good idea Fred, I'll go floo the infirmary."

George then dashed off to the kitchen to their fireplace, while Fred kneeled on the floor next to Harry and waited for George to return with Madame Pomfrey.

"Thank you for coming over Madame Pomfrey, we didn't know what to do."

"That's fine it isn't any trouble. Well according to the readings Harry is almost twelve weeks pregnant, and he really should have seen a healer before now. Because of all the injuries he's had over the years this pregnancy will be very hard on his body and extremely fragile, anything more than a slight bump anywhere near his abdomen could cause problems to the pregnancy, or even a miscarriage. And if none of that happens he'll have to be on bed rest the last weeks of the pregnancy because of how small his frame is... Now on a lighter note, the baby looks to be developing nicely, and I couldn't detect any problems."

"Should we wait for Harry to wake up by himself or...?"

"No because it happened suddenly in a shock you should wait till he wakes up. Try not to go too far so at least one of you will be there when he wakes and if you need any other help don't hesitate to floo me." Said Madame Pomfrey before she stepped through the floo. "Oh, you should set up an appointment with a healer at St. Mungo's, while I am a healer you need a specialist in male pregnancies."

"Alright, again thank you for coming."

"George! Harry's waking up."

"Coming!"

Harry, startled by the yelling sat up and looked around the room, stopping when his eyes fell in Fred sitting on the ground next to him.

"W-what's going o-on?"

"Harry, everything is fine, it's going to be ok." Says George as he walks into the room.

"So then guys can't get pregnant, and I'm not pregnant?"

"No you are pregnant, but it's going to be fine."

"How?" Harry asked, eyes filling with tears, panic evident on his face.

"Because you've already done the scariest things that no one should have had to do, and if you could do those this will be easy. And we love you and will be here no matter what," said Fred as he sat on the couch and pulled Harry onto his lap.

"What are we going to do about your mom and Ginny though, they still are planing on her and me being together. How are we going to tell them that we're pregnant?" Asked Harry as George sat next to them and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist alongside his twins.

"They need to know anyway. It's been hard on all of us to hear their hints and plans. Everyone else has been so supportive, that won't change now. You have to believe that." Fred said as he kissed Harry softly.

"Yes, and if by a small chance something goes wrong, we will never leave you, you will always be able to count on us. Together we can make this the best things that's has ever happen to us. We're going to be parents." Said George as he followed his brother lead and kissed Harry as well.

"Together?" Asked Harry.

"Always," they answered as one.

THE END


End file.
